


ideas for stories

by orphan_account



Category: Horlik - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Fluff, BDSM, Beta Zayn Malik, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Charmed - Freeform, Charmed AU, College Harry, F/M, Famous Louis, Feline Harry, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Loud Niall, Louis (halliwell) Tomlinson, Lovers, M/M, Male on Male, Military AU, Mpeg, Multi, Name Changes, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Original Character(s), Other, Popstar Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Witch AU, Witch Louis, a/o, alternative universe, ideas, indie singer harry, normal harry, service Liam, show characters, story ideas, teeager Louis, teenager Harry, television shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have Ideas but I am a shitty writer so put the summaries and anyone who wants to write please do so just send me a message cause I want to read it and you all are better at it than I </p><p>It will cover larry stylinson. Ziaill (zayn/niall/liam) Laryn(harry/louis/zayn) or all of them not sure if that would make it in my idea box</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if this is not something I can do please tell me I will take it down

_**Idea I** _

_**listed as Alpha:Harry,Liam beta:Zayn,Omegas:Louis Niall** _

_**(relationship: A/o ,A/b/o) understand?** _

_**time setting: like 1602** _

__**Human/ wolf Hybrids**  
Harry and Liam is white (as they are alpha) and are about doubt the size of a normal wolf  
Zayn is Grey with a black stripe down His nose ( from between His eyes to the tip of His nose) the same size as a normal wolf  
Louis and Niall are a sweet brown color (honey colored) and are half the size of a normal wolf  
**Summary**

_**Louis is 17 but is smaller than most even for a Omega speaks in third person, is without a Alpha until one night He is kidnapped by an Alpha, because His heat has came.. the Alpha is Harry He is drawn to Louis because in there pack (Louis and Harry are in the same pack) they were destined to be together but Louis mother thought he would be a girl when she made that agreement..** _

_**Harry was imprinted on Louis from inside the womb Harry is 3 years older than Louis, since they were imprinted on each other they tried to get together but their parents did not want that to happen even thought Louis can bare children it is a shame he was not a girl because Harry is going to be pack leader and only non leaders can have male partners..** _

_**because other packs sees it as a weakness and as the head pack of all packs on England and Ireland it is frowned upon not to have a female partner, so they run away with there other friends who are to be the leaders of there respected packs Liam Payne and His partner Zayn Malik (which he meant on a trip to Pakistan) who is to be the second in command of His pack a Beta and the omega prince of the Irish pack leader who is saddened by the fact that His son who is heir to the Omega only pack of Mullingar, the family is all Omegas except His father.** _

_**The run to the Americas to get away from the rules and bylaws of their packs. while in America they steak calm on a piece of land, homes are build babies are born Harry and Louis have three children one alpha and a beta and an omega. the omega is the oldest at about 4 the Beta is next at about 2 in a half and the new born is the Alpha prince. and Niall Liam and Zayn have three as well two Omegas and one Alpha.. which match Harry's and Louis babies and they are imprinted on them all ( you can chose the name)** _

_**new members are joining their pack there are females and males Male and male partners and female and female partners and male male female and so on, the pack grows large and Harry is the leader of the American wolves, and they grow strong.. (that all I have can add or subtract what you want)** _

_**happy writing <3 lourrylover29** _


	2. Idea 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this one is about Louis being fragile and blind (or Harry thinks He is and He is not)  
> But Harry loves taking care of Louis like He is a piece of china breakable,  
> this is just a Harry and Louis story (you can add the others if you wish.) again my ideas are just a skeleton you can add or subtract any of it or run with just one idea or all of them make them one shots and chaptered it up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is ideal 2 I like it if you want to use it please do when done with the story please send me a link so I may read it thank you huna

  
Summary: (smut) (body worship)(reversed roles) (caretaker Harry)(bossy Louis)

In 2109 man created a being that was more powerful than anything, they could reciprocate like humans and had the stamina of a animal..  
by 2200 the Hybrid Human was the only thing on the face of the earth that was human like, features where human mind worked on two levels Human and animal...  
by 2299 defects started to come into play when someone plays god God steps in...

 

the setting of the story is year 3009. in New Chesire on planet 9013 in the galaxy 0132 ( means the 132nd galaxy that was found that had a livable planet in the goldie-locks zone it is like the story baby bears everything was just right theis planet is in the right place with the right amount of it and coolness to it( I am a nerd and I watch too much science channel) with one sun about the size of ours (now) that is red so it eminent red light) the water is pinkish but better than water from earth at less in the year 3009.

 

Louis is 23 ( they have found a way to stop aging and as a result you can live three times as long, and that is why they need 132 galaxies) years old blind but tough is an omega but not a typical one, He does not sass to much, but He is treated like royalty oh wait that because He is, He married Harry in the year of 2289 and since had two sets of twins one set is Omegas and the other set is alphas they are not at home turned 18 and moved out to give Louis and Harry grand children which they bitch about offend..

harry likes to wait on Louis hand and foot, Louis by now knows His way around there home and plus He has great senses to make up for Him not being able to see.. He likes the fact that Harry is not a typical Alpha when He does not have to be, Louis is in charge of moving things along except for heats and ruts Harry takes charge because His human brain is non responsive at those times..  
Louis does not take full advantage of Harry's soft spot, there is a lot of touching and exploring during sex as Louis can't see and uses his hands to see what he wants.

Harry wants more children and within pleasing and tending to Louis in a Heat Louis is pregs with a set of triples and Harry spends time worrying over Louis and the babies and telling him to remain in bed and pleasing Him so He is not stress (lots of oral sexs rimming and blow jobs) and telling Louis he is beautiful and fetch Louis weird cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I have for now happy writing and remember You can use any or all of the idea it is up to you I give the writer or writers full discretion


	3. Idea 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when You are born there is a name written over your heart. to tell you who you belong to or who belongs to you depends on the blotchy colored skin behind your ear
> 
> Omegas are in blue  
> betas are green  
> Alpha is black 
> 
>   
> Louis was born with omega in light blue behind His ear and the name Harry above is heart  
> Zayn was born a beta in sea green behind His ear with the names Niall and Liam on His heart in a circle..
> 
> Zayn and Louis are friends from the childhood and they travel to London for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is just an idea You can add or subtract any thing you wish it can be a one shot or a chaptered story it is up to you..
> 
> please send me the link if you use this or any of my ideas  
> thank you loves hona

Louis goes to an omega college in northern London and Zayn goes to a Alpha and beta colleges in eastern London.  
they met up once a month.  
Zayn meets Harry first, a tall lanky Alpha who is super gentle and has kind green eyes with curls for days..  
then He meets Liam His heart pounds and his breath seems to almost stop.. as does Liam's and they get on rather quickly 

one day on a weekend Louis goes to the country side with Niall and invites Zayn who brings along Harry and Liam..  
but Harry can't make it the first time, and Louis cuddles into Zayn and Niall as they become close after Liam and Zayn Niall become one (no bonding yet for them that after Harry meets Louis)

and Zayn comes back and Harry sniffs at Zayn growling like He has touched His property (he has He's touch His property his entire life **HA!** ) and Harry is pained when He thinks about why he is growling at Zayn, but zayn thinks nothing of iy

one night they laying around and Harry's shirt is off and Zayn looks at His chest and sees Louis's name not sure it the same Louis but thinking back to Harry's growling and is sure it is the same 

next time they are invited Harry can make it again( for whatever reason, there is a reason for this I promise) and Zayn ask to wear a shirt of Harry's and is given the okay and Liam looks at Him and Zayn tells Him the plan and Liam laughs and shakes His head at His silly lover..

then when they get to Louis' place Louis sniffs the air and gets all cuddling with Zayn and Zayn only and Niall gets jealous and a fight happens and after Liam and Zayn tells him what happened then Niall spends the next few days trying to beg for forgiveness and when He final gets it He tells Louis about what happened and then next invite is from Liam and Harry tags along then and sparks fly and L/Z/N are bonded and have crazy sex and Louis and Harry talk with leads to touching and kissing and slow burning sex with no bonding yet(also a purpose to this as well promise)

Harry is the kind of guy to take you home to mom so that what he does on Christmas break just after meeting Louis family (all the kids Dory and Ernie too) Jay loves Harry and harry makes Louis look bad on many occasions during their stay and He is forced to sleep on the couch which never happened (lots of sex, but no one wakes up gets caught on the last day but jay just smiles and chaise Louis and Harry as they run out the door to Chesire)

Louis means Harry's mom she loud and opinionated like Louis and Harry calls Louis Lou alot and Gemma is a sweet person to Lou, and Harry sings softly to Louis during a thunder storm and love making happens and then He is bonded to Harry Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please place a comment if You are using this one or any of them thank you.


	4. Idea 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM related with a cute relationship intertwined in the middle it is not straight off the bat BDSM it starts off innocent enough Harry is 17 about to be 18 (lots of fantasizing on both parts Louis feels guilty about it) in two months (so it is cold and possible snowing) and Louis is 26(you can change the age if you like I like a almost 10 year gap tho) and is His Music teacher (not at school) He crushing on Louis (who allows him to call him that) nothing super sexual happens until Harry's birthday. mostly giving and getting blow jobs, on Louis birthday make something special happen (Louis is top) (harry is bottom) then some where they switch maybe Louis birthday He lets Harry eat him out. He is taller than Louis during His[Harry's birthday] birthday.. ( Him and Louis some how gets to Rome on His birthday (you can figure that out or any place you like)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another Idea enjoy and if you use it please drop me a message and put in the comments that you are using it so I may read what you wrote that why I do this shitty write but good imagination.

_Summary _

__

Places: Doncaster  
Harry's family moved there when Anne got a new Job Gemma is in school in Paris( fashion designer), Harry has no friends only the ones back home which he skypes with almost everyday..

He makes one friend (Niall) he's Loud Irish and a ball of hot energy one minute he's calm the next He's running down the hall with a thick Irish accent(not his one, the one He uses to be funny) making people laugh at him, very popular to say the least even teachers can't bring them self to punish Niall.  
(he is a key role in the story but no love life unless you want to give Him one)

Zayn (minor role in the first part around Harry's 18th birthday key role) is too is quite and too Him self later that year(only had a few class to take to graduate) He becomes Harry's friend only to move away when the bond is close His boyfriend Liam (unseen until Harry's 18th birthday) is out of the service (Army, or whatever you want) and they are getting Married(before or after Harry turns 18 your choice) to Him but promise to come back... 

one day He passed a music store where Louis was working teaching a child no more than 10 and Harry stood there more than he like to tell anyone thinking that how he would be with their children, walks in and ask the oldest age He teaches

Louis never taught anyone over ten but He really felt something and said I only teach age ten in the store teens and adults in their homes what instrument are you looking to play.. so Harry buys a guitar after Louis sizes him up ( for a guitar and just looking him over)and He gives scales to learn and tells him He be over tomorrow as He has no clients that day, and will be there around 4

Harry's mother works until 5 so that's good the house is quiet for an hour (Anne knows He gay and that he likes older men, hell He gets it from her)

skipping ahead *the first one should be about two or three chapters long*( but your choice could just be a prelude to the story to set it up)

Louis teaches Harry for about a year He learns quick and is rather sufficient in the instrument feelings start to happen and Louis finds Him set touching Harry for no reason Harry does not pull away because He likes Louis touch  
hell He touches Himself He been touching Himself ever seen the first lesson when Louis is teaching him wear to place His hands and being kind and speaking to Him softly( he deals with younger children so He does not change His tone with Harry) 

Harry and Louis get close talk on the phone and Louis room mate Stan ( match maker slightly yells about Louis wanking to Harry and Harry acts like He did not hear it but he smirks to the fact He does the same thing) and Louis and Harry's mother get close too and Gemma (who skyped Him once liked him off the bat) He been to Louis mum's house and meet the sibling Tomlinsons ( Ernie likes Harry way to much for Louis taste [it be cute if it get a little jealous of Ernie but fonds over how well Harry is with kids] Harry finds it endearing)

sisters know the deal (well Lottie and Phoebe do , the twins only know that Louis never brings guys over just because so there a little knowledgeable) he help cooks and makes Louis look slightly bad but Louis could care less and then that night He (Louis) hears Harry in the spare room jerking off saying His name creeps in (not well) Harry looks to Him

Louis eyes grow dark and kneels at the foot of the bed and sucks Him off and it spirals out of control from there and it shows that Harry likes to be taken care off and Louis love being dom and doing after care for Harry.. later int he story you can put the BDSM ( I mean what ever you want it to be) and it can be filled with Angst or not it is up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am not suppose to do this please let me know now..\
> 
>  
> 
> **drop a comment if you going to use this or any other ideas I post on any site please so I can read it.. that go for this and all my posts before and after**
> 
>  
> 
> **thanks Loves**


	5. Idea 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a indie singer who sings in a night club, the same one all the time makes enough to by beer and flirt with random men..
> 
> Louis is a well know pop star who's looking for inspiration, goes to the club and is blown away by what he sees...
> 
> Harry is not up on the pop music last time He listened to pop music was with His sister and she was into girls like spice girls 
> 
> this is semi famous harry/ and mega star Louis (solo artist) 
> 
> Niall is His best friend (louis) from primary school  
> Zayn is His hairstyles/styles best friend  
> Liam is His body guard/ best friend
> 
> He found His inspiration as well as a life long companion and the next superstar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I actually have more to say then what I usually say :_   
>  ****
> 
> okay Harry is 21, semi famous as well as semi homeless He crashes at His friends house
> 
> Ed's is a frequent stop 
> 
> Nick's is too 
> 
> His moved to London in search of fame when he was 18 it been two years he lives hand to mouth literal, He go to college on a grant for music and education, if he can't make it before He finishes He going to be a music teacher..  
> Louis is 24 moved to London also when he was 18 to be on X factor(I know I using that) which is a Music talent show, most think only the foolish go on that show but Louis won His career took off when He was 19 but as He likes to write his own songs he has lost inspiration until one fateful night in mid October.  
> 
> 
> as I stated in all my ideas You may use all or one idea I could care less please send me a message letting me know you're using it no more than that and a link to the story so I may read it ( I mean I like to see what you all come up with)

_Summary:_

_setting: London mid October (fall, leaves falling crisp air lovely evening and sinful nights)  
Harry/Louis ages: 21/24_

_Harry is a indie singer that sings in a smoked filled hole in wall club, you'd miss it if you walked to fast, but the part of town it is in walking fast is something you have to do. Louis is a pampered Pop star, not really His best friends keep Him grounded, as well as his mother and siblings.._

_Harry is semi homeless, stays with any friend that offers Ed is usually the one, as He is his best friend since moving to London and is a struggling Musician too but doing better than Harry, but Harry is proud of his friend. being semi homeless and semi famous is weird He is known in London by the underground crowd they flock to see Him perform He been written about several times in the sun and other news papers but always in the back.._

_Louis on the other hand is always front paper worthy a new starlet on His arm (which is usually a friend looking to just hang and not have to worry about things) or leaving a club drink or fights or when he being selfless (which is offend), one night Louis leaves the comforts of his large spacious apartment to walks down the street making a couple of wrong turns as if it was fate stumbles into the smoky club air so thick his eyes burn.. ( listens to Harry sing is in awe blah blah.. make this up and make it good lol)_

_smut happens Liam is over protective Zayn thinks His look is fabulous and Niall what's to hang with Him Liam comes around  
Louis works with Harry and makes Him more than semi famous and then they fall in love as Louis helps him.. _

_Louis get jealous as He starts to become more famous and they fight, but after than Louis thinks He was being an ass so He apologizes (this should take about two chapters) then Harry takes Him back(smut and fluff should take place make up sex and cuddles) and they make up a two man act Louis and Harry sing,_

_( whatever you want to have happen in between this and anything it is your choice just a skeleton here people do what you want with it )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for taking the time to read this and my other ones I wish I could actually come up with a great story the way this ideas are flowing 5 chapters of ideas in two days.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _remember to send me a link to the story no matter the site_  
>   
> 
> ****  
> __  
> 
> 
> thanks loves., LL29


	6. Idea 6 (Charmed AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _name :Louis Halliwell parent: Christopher Halliwell  
>  (the family name is important the Halliwell's have been a beacon for good magic before the sisters where Charmed)  
> Louis is more whitelighter than witch He has wicca powers He can move thinks with His mind (has trained no to wave His hands like his aunt Prue or father) but he need to serve and heal people is vast His grandfather Leo trains him well and He is attends medical school as well as Magic school (not like harry potter more like a library with classes)_
> 
> _Name: Harry (that's it) by he goes by harry Styles  
>  He was Louis familiar he over a hundred years old but looks about 20 (familiars are animals that guild young witches into there powers and keeps them save)  
> was granted be to human but joined the Army as did Louis in the magic sector_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As I stated before all ideas are just skeletons do with them what you will. please let me know if you use it so I can read the story no need to post my name on the story  
> _
> 
> thanks loves,LL29

Setting: San Fransisco 2024 no flying cars normal like now just the Halliwell Manor

Louis is a witch in the family of the Halliwell His family is well know in the magical community for they power and they good acts and not to mention there rule breaking, He is gay but His family does not care His Aunt Phoebe(actual charterer is the show) saw his feelings for a random man that came over. and His dad already knew did not care.. Flash back Harry His small bias cat (that is an Egyptian cat, the ones on the walls of tombs) that just wondered in to their lives all knew He was a familiar as that is the case.. guided Him into His powers and lead Him from harm.. (flash back over)

Louis finishes school magic and medical and joins the Army being Magical is not covered up, it is how ever a private sector in the army, as demons tend to use Humans to fuel their fighting desires, Harry is in the Army too but Louis does not know it him until little later on, but he enlists and he is a doctor and healer (his white lighter powers are in full bloom) he orbs where he is needed maybe on a battle field or a home where the demons attacked a woman...

(you can make this part as long or as short as you want but it is just a prelude to after he come back home)

 

back Home goes to His gram's home (Piper) and sitting as a Man comes in. not sure what to do but He gasps and watches Him fumble about until Phoebe (who walks in after Him) smiles and says Harry how are look time, it does not click to Louis just yet, then Liam (His shape shifter friend) and His boy friend fellow white lighter Zayn comes in and they smile to Louis looking at Harry.. 

Niall comes in (he is a water nymph) (still Irish) they all hang out and nothing magical about Harry other than he seems to calm Louis down and nuzzles Him unthinkingly then Louis gets it and that starts the friendship while Harry is human, but Louis falls in love with Harry and like His mother the love is forbidden and they fight to keep there love (this is where the story should take off) His grams (piper) tells him to fight if he believes in love and He does as well as fight demons heals those who need it teach in magic school, and try and make babies with magic that goes terrible wrong (towards the end of the story) smut happens fluff happens angst happens 

do what you want (i am but the idea Girl here take it and run with it love to see what cha come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _thank you for reading this and my other ideas side note charmed was one of my favorite shows so when this idea came to me I need to get it out or it would have been lost forever so if you never watched charmed please watch just one episode before writing this one please or you can make it just a (witch/ military AU)_

**Author's Note:**

> any ideas you like feel free to take just post a comment if you don't want to share the idea, but where the fun in that 
> 
> enjoy loves


End file.
